The Soulless Monster
by winxclubheart
Summary: Heart has lived in Gardenia forever. But when she starts having nightmares about the Winx Club's fall, she discovers her destiny at her house, the very house Bloom once lived in.


**A/N:**** My second attempt at a Winx Club story. Hope you like it!**

Prologue

_"I have to go in, Bloom," Stella said, decisively._

_ "What do you mean?" Bloom asked, lingering near the cave mouth._

_ "I have to kill the muh-monster," she said, tears streaming down her pretty face. "If I die, at least I'll make sure the monster comes with me."_

_ "We've been doing fi-fine on our own without killing it," Bloom said, drops of water forming at the corner of her eyes. "It's never threatened or killed any of the people."_

_ "But it will," Stella said, quietly._

_ She turned and faced the grim, underground cave. _

_ "Wait!" Bloom said. She swam up to Stella, and the two embraced each other in a heartwarming hug. Then, they sobbed and cried into each other's arms for what they felt was a very short time._

_ "I want you to know something," Bloom said, tearfully. "I will always be proud of you, no matter what happens. You would do anything to save anyone. You'll always be my best friend."_

_ Bloom broke down crying and Stella finally faced the huge, gaping mouth of the cave._

_ "Goodbye, Bloom," she said._

_ "Goodbye, Stella" Bloom whispered._

_ Stella swam inside the cave, using her night vision as her light. Nothing happened for a long time, and Bloom waited impatiently outside._

_ Bloom poked her head inside and watched the dark, terrified. Then, a sudden burst of light came forth from the cave. Bloom watched the darkness unfold in layers as Stella gave up all her power, brimming with light and an ancient power filled the cave, with all of Stella's Sirenix powers. Bloom smiled. Stella was doing great. And then all went dark._

_ "Stella?" Bloom said peering anxiously into the dark. She inched deeper into the cave and found the monster gone with Stella lying limp against the granite wall._

_ "Stella!" Bloom shook her until her arms went numb, but Stella refused to wake up. Bloom felt her pulse and gasped when she heard nothing. She sobbed hard against the wall and then found her strength once again. "Nooooooooooooo!"_

* * *

Heart's POV

I woke up, screaming with my heart pounding and my face dripping with sweat and fear. I shuddered and hugged my knees to my chest.

My sister burst into the room with a look of fake alarm. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing, just a really freaky nightmare," I answered.

She came over to my bed and sat down on my feet.

"Hey!" I said, pushing her to the side. "My feet were there!"

She waved away my comment as quick as the snap of a finger. "You're okay. I know you're okay. You've had so many of these dreams. I can't believe summer is over and the first day of school is tomorrow."

"I know," I answered, shuddering. The first day was always the hardest, for everyone. You had to know where your classes were, get there on time, and try not to embarrass yourself. And then there was lunch. You had to make sure to avoid the mean girls and not be singled out by them. Whenever you do get singled out, it would mean trouble.

"Maybe that's why you keep having these nightmares," she said, trying her hardest to look like a professional psychologist. "After you've had the first day of school, maybe they'll go away." She snapped her fingers to look like she just figured something hard out.

"Maybe," I said, not fully convinced. "Aren't you scared?"

"Not really," she said, shrugging. "All my old friends will be there."

_Of course they are,_ I thought, _they're always with her. It's like they share a brain._

"Anyways, you have had too many of these dreams," she said. "Mom's starting to think you need a psychologist."

She stood up from my bed and bid me farewell. "Goodnight, and if you're cold, why did you open the window?"

"But I didn't," I said, astonished at the open window.

"Maybe there are ghosts that have hunted you down," she said, spookily.

"Very funny," I replied, throwing a pillow at her.

She caught it with one hand. "Whatever." She went out the door and closed it snugly.

"You forgot to close the window!" I shouted.

"I can't hear you!" she shouted back, pretending she couldn't hear.

I sighed and decided to watch a Buddies movie. The five puppies: Budderball, Mudbud, Rosebud, Buddha, and B-Dawg. They were sooooooooo cute.

My favorite puppy is Rosebud. She's the only girl, but I like her because of her fierce attitude, her passion for fashion, and her leadership skills. I curled up in my bed, and turned on the TV with the remote. I pushed the Netflix button, and waited for it to load.

My favorite Buddies movie so far is Space Buddies. That movie is the best. It's amazing how they get into these situations, and they're so funny. They accidentally walk aboard a spaceship, en route to the moon. Along the way, they meet another puppy whose first dream was to walk on the moon. The dog's second dream was to get home to Earth to meet with his boy Sasha. It's a heartwarming story about these six puppies.

I watched the movie all the way through, but then I decided to close the window that I "supposedly" opened. It was getting way to chilly for me to sleep. I made my way over to the window and looked out over the city.

The city looked grim with litter everywhere and faded spotlights. My parents used to say that there used to be light that made the city glow. They say that the city didn't have any of the magic it used to own. As I looked over the city, I knew they were right. Even in the daylight, the city looked so damaged and broken, that I had a feeling that what my parents say is true. I closed the shuttered windows and made sure to lock it real tight.

I looked around my room and everything was still, except for one piece of fluttering paper that was on my Art Wall. I took a closer look and realized I had never drawn this paper. The words "The nightmare was real" was drawn in a red paint that looked like blood. I shivered, and tore the paper up and threw it in the trash can.

No way was my sister scaring me! She was probably somewhere with a camera filming everything just to rub it in my face. I went to bed and turned off the light.

For the rest of the night, I slept quite peacefully.

* * *

**A/N:**** Like it? Hate it? Please review! :)**


End file.
